Impulse Control
by aedy
Summary: Puck is in jail, again, for trying to steal a particularly large bottle of tequila. Kurt is the only one who comes to bail him out.


**Title**: _Impulse Control _  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Puck, Kurt  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Pre-slash Puck/Kurt  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Un-beta  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 600  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Written for the prompt: _Puck is in jail, again, for trying to steal a particularly large bottle of tequila. Kurt is the only one who comes to bail him out._

The bright lights of the police station made Kurt squint his eyes. He took a deep breath, keeping his head low so he wouldn't meet the gaze of the men sitting handcuffed a few feet away. He walked over to the only  
>occupied desk and cleared his throat.<p>

"Hello Sir," he said, to get the officer's attention. When the man looked up, raising an eyebrow,  
>Kurt continued. "I was called earlier for Noah Puckerman. I'm here to pay for his bail."<p>

The officer nodded moving some papers asides until he pushed a form towards Kurt. "You need to fill this and then we will go get your friend."

Kurt nodded glancing for a moment at the men sitting waiting to be taken into a cell. Then he picked up the  
>pen and started filling the form.<p>

***  
>Puck knew that it was stupid to get sent to jail once again. He didn't know why he had decided to steal that bottle of Tequila. It was like he was back at being that kid that found himself bullying kids without knowing how he had gotten there. He almost laughed remembering Finn always telling him to control<br>his impulses. He had gotten in so much trouble because he didn't know how to stop.

He had called pretty much everyone he knew but no one wanted to get involved. '_Nothing new there_,' he thought. The last call he had made was to Finn, because he actually cared about his best friend's family and the last thing he wanted was to wake everyone up in the middle of the night. The phone was picked up after a few rings and a sleepy voice had said, "_Who died?_"

_"Kurt?"_

_There was silence for a moment._ "_Puck?_"

"PUCKERMAN!"

Pulled out of this thoughts by the officer, Puck opened his eyes and looked at the policeman who was opening his prison cell. "Someone bailed you out."

He quickly got up and followed the officer, keeping his head down. When they reached the main part of the police station, he looked up and saw Kurt standing by one of the desks, looking around  
>uncomfortably.<p>

"Keep yourself out of trouble, Puckerman," the officer that had helped Kurt fill the form said, shaking his head before going back to his work.

Puck barely nodded before looking at Kurt. He was waiting to see disappointment or disgust on Kurt's face,  
>but he found a gentle smile instead. "Always up to something, aren't you?" he asked before sighing heavily. "Let's get out of here."<p>

They didn't talk again until they were sitting in Kurt's Navigator.

"Thank you."

Kurt nodded, glancing at him for a moment before turning on the ignition. "What happened? I mean, they told me you stole a bottle of Tequila, but why did you do it?"

"I don't really know. I was feeling down and…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "I don't know," he said again.

"Well, you should learn to control your impulses." Kurt was in silence for a moment before laughing. Puck looked at him as if he was mad. "I'm sorry, it's just, I turned eighteen two days ago and the first thing I do as  
>an adult, it's bail you out of jail, can you believe that?"<p>

Puck stared at him in disbelief but when Kurt glanced at him, his eyes sparkling with amusement, he couldn't help but start laughing as well. It felt liberating. He leaned his head against the headrest and looked  
>over at Kurt.<p>

"You should thank your lucky star that I'm older than you."

"Only by a month."

"Still."

Kurt smiled at him before focusing again on the road. "You can sleep in Finn's room," Kurt said and Puck noticed in that moment that they weren't heading towards his place. "He won't mind."

"Thanks."

They were in silence again until they reached Kurt's home. Kurt led Puck up the stairs telling him to keep it quiet because Burt was sleeping.

When they reached the bedrooms, Puck hesitated, looking at Kurt who was opening the door to his own room. "Hey Kurt?"

"Huh?"

Puck gulped loudly, suddenly feeling nervous. Kurt was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, his hand on the doorknob of his room's door. He took a step forward and taking Kurt by surprise, he kissed him softly. It was nothing more than a peck but it left Kurt completely speechless. "Thank you," Puck said quietly before pulling back and walking into Finn's room closing the door behind him.

He had never been good at impulse control after all.


End file.
